


"be true."

by orphan_account



Series: to my lover, i'd never lie. | hitman au [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Anxiety, Cheating, Complicated Relationships, Denial of Feelings, Emotional Manipulation, Hitman AU, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Jealousy, Love Triangles, Love/Hate, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Sexual Assault, Sexual Tension, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 20:44:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14363304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It was none other than her own boyfriend.He wasn't alone. Next to him was a man in a dark suit. He had wildly white hair tied in a tiny ponytail and judging from his jagged movements, he was drunk. They were cracking jokes and having fun which really made Nanami wonder if she was seeing things. Hinata never looked more alive than he did right now. His face was red from all the booze he's had and he was acting like a normal person. He was so different than the Hinata she knew. She began to wonder if she really knew him at all. Who was the person next to him? Was he an old friend? Didn't Hinata say that he had a night shift?Her thoughts were broken as the waitress slide the drink towards her, giving her a friendly smile before moving on.-[hitman au][work inspired by @ quinno]





	"be true."

**Author's Note:**

> https://archiveofourown.org/works/11676717/chapters/26280327 This was basically my main source of inspiration. Some of the situations are altered, but there are still slight references. All plot credit goes to them, please check out their work.

Having a life outside killing was difficult - or so, that's what she thought. Although she worked for Naegi Makoto and his hitman agency, she'd still somehow made time for herself and her boyfriend. Love was difficult to manage when you're busy fulfilling orders and shedding blood, and most people would rather stray away from the subject. Her however, had no intention of giving up just yet. She took it as a challenge. That was exactly what she thought as she smashed the buttons on her video console. The man next to him lets out a groan of frustration as he died for the fifth time in the last 15 minutes. He closed the device and stared at her as she proceeds to start a new round.

"Ah. You don't want to play anymore?" She asked, noticing his closed console sitting neatly on his lap. Hinata shook is head and watched as she did the same, her long and slender fingers carefully tracing the outline of the off button before finally pressing onto it. "Besides, your break is almost over, isn't it?" the man questioned, scooting closer to the girl. She nodded, dread washing through her. Right now, she wanted nothing but to rest and possibly play a new video game back at home - but she had work to do. Being a hitman wasn't the best job in the world. She has been doing this for 7 years, starting from the age of 15. Her boyfriend Hinata had roped her in and she'd been too tired to protest. Before she knew it, she was part of Oogami Sakura's 2nd department. The people she'd met were all lively and kind, despite the situation they were in. Her partners had been decent, if not better than her colleagues back at school. They got the job done quickly and most of the time, neatly. There were a few times where she'd almost been caught by nearby witnesses but that was in her early stages. The job pays well and their boss was incredibly empathetic and understanding. The compartment was divided into 5 departments, each with a strong and noble person leading it. They were the ones in charge of receiving missions and handing them out to the people working here. Nanami considered herself lucky to be in Oogami's department. She may look intimidating at first glance, but after working with her for 7 years, Nanami began to see the softer side of the ogre-like woman. Compared to the leaders of other departments, Oogami was nothing. Nanami would have never imagined to work well with people like Togami or Kirigiri. Sure, they were extremely smart and talented, but they tend to be a little harsher than the rest. She needed somebody who could bare with her slow pace.

She rest her head onto the man's squared shoulders and heaved a lazy sigh. As kind as this environment was to her, she'd always thought that she was going to end up as a NEET of some sort - someone who would stay locked up in her tiny cottage, avoiding the sunlight and playing her video games with a blanket too-thin-to-keep-warm around her body. Never in her life would she thought that she would end up here. She couldn't say that she enjoyed it - shedding blood and following direct orders without questioning anything could be tiresome. Nanami often found herself using quicker ways to kill a person, while someone like Owada would drag the mission as long as possible just to satisfy his own bloodlust. She was a peaceful person - a pacifist who preferred to use words rather than actions to solve things. This job didn't give her a choice to do so. She didn't handle blood as well as other people did at first, and found herself trailing further and further from the people around her. She wasn't good at this in the slightest, and had almost gotten fired more than counted in her 7 years here. If it weren't for Hinata's (and often her co-workers') protests, Naegi would have kicked her off a long time ago. Nanami liked Naegi, he was a good person. In fact, everybody working there liked Naegi. He was a happy individual despite working in such a dark place. In fact, Nanami was pretty sure that this place wouldn't be as light as it was now if Naegi wasn't the head of it all. The pay was extremely high and they were all treated well. So far, only five hitmen have been killed out of her 7 years working here, and it was only ever so often. The leaders were well chosen as well. Each one of them had the brains and strength to eliminate their targets with no remorse whatsoever. Needless to say, Naegi was really something. He didn't want people who couldn't take the job to join in fears of them wasting their years here. Once you enter into this realm, you cannot go back into society. After all the deaths they've witnessed, all the killings they've done . . . even if they were to resign, nothing would ever be the same. You'll be living a normal life as an empty shell. Hinata didn't want that for Nanami, and did whatever he could to keep her here. She was incredibly grateful, like any other person would be.

5 years in her job, Hinata had asked her out. They have known each other since they were freshmen, and it was hard to imagine that they would be here working together. They have been together for almost two years and their relationship was more than stable. They had never had a huge argument with each other, and they were both extremely supportive of one another. Hinata had learned to accept all the flaws Nanami conveyed, and she felt the exact same way. It was hard to keep a relationship in this agency, and many of them don't work out. In fact, even someone as hopeful and supportive as Naegi warned them about their relationship falling apart. Like everyone in this agency had said - your job comes first before anybody else. After an unfortunate situation where Oogami's lover died because of another member of the team, Naegi had forbade romantic relationships all together. Somebody had hired a hitman from their own agency against one of the members. Luckily for them, Naegi had added new rules and had each and every one of them sign a contract that would vow to keep them safe. Situations like that no longer happens, and missions like those would not be accepted by their agency. Nonetheless, despite the whole "no relationship" rule, a lot of the members continue to do it in secrecy. Naegi doesn't heavily enforce it, and none of the leaders care enough to do so either. They either get looks of annoyance or a warning. However, PDA was extremely forbidden. Hinata learned that the hard way. He and she both hang out frequently out of work as well. In fact, Hinata had planned for Nanami to meet his parents late spring, and they have talked about moving in multiple times. She may not be able to properly express it, but she deeply cared for Hinata and is grateful for everything he's done for her.

"Yes, and you?" She asked, feeling Hinata's hand resting on top of hers. They were currently sitting outside the tall building, enjoying the warm feeling of the setting sun's rays. The sky was a mixture of beautiful orange and purple, and Nanami's shift was starting soon. The sun pooled over them, showcasing a bunch of white dust particles slowly drifting around them. Nanami looked up at Hinata and took note of how tired he looked. Dark circles were formed under his eyes due to all the night shifts, and his skin was paler than usual. She puffed her cheeks out and pressed her finger on his face. "You don't look too well." Most of the time, Hinata was up on his laptop continuing his online studies and trying to find different ways to better his job - other times, he was coming up with ways on how to improve himself as a whole. Nanami had scolded him on overworking himself, but he'd never listened. He had always been too hardworking, and that was one of his many flaws. Hinata was a stubborn person and would often not take advice or listen to anything anyone has to say. Her eyes trailed on the bruise marks on the skin of his neck. Her frown deepened.

"Yep, my shift is starting soon as well. Kirigiri-san isn't too fond of me, I suppose." He lets out a soft chuckle and rested his head on hers. "And don't worry, I'm recovering. The last mission was a pretty easy task." Nanami twitched at his response. Rumor has it that another member from a different agency has been sent there as well - well, to be exact, a member of Kuzuryuu's agency. Kuzuryuu and Naegi never got along well, and Kuzuryuu made that extremely clear in their last meeting. He didn't like anybody from his agency interacting with his members whatsoever, even outside of work. It was a strict rule and Naegi was there to enforce it as well, in fear of his members being in danger. Every hitman had to go through two years of training camp, and Nanami was sure that everybody was physically capable of protecting themselves . . . that is if a normal person attacked them. Kuzuryuu and his agency was on a whole other level than Naegi and his. He was ruder, stricter, and way more extensively armed and trained. Almost all their members were cold and showed no signs of weakness - and they were all incredibly successful. On job levels, both Naegi and Kuzuryuu were even. They both made the same amounts of money and were looking to overthrow each other. If Naegi hadn't been so friendly, Kuzuryuu would have ended them a long time ago. Luckily for them, Naegi's agency was filled with just as much people as Kuzuryuu. And they all had just as much guts to kill as Kuzuryuu's. Nanami figured that the people there were probably more lighter and outgoing with one another than they were with outsiders. That's how their agency worked anyway. A few days ago, Hinata has been sent out to a mission. He worked in Kirigiri's department - the 4th department. His goal, if she was correct, was to eliminate Charlotte Jameson, a 39 year old woman working in an underpaid office job near Downtown. Hinata got had returned home exhausted, and gave very vague details of what had happened. Talking about their missions wasn't prohibited, so Nanami and Hinata often shared stories. Though this time he was more than dismissive about the whole thing which drew out suspicion from her. His bloodied leg (now on the brink of fully recovering) was another reason to feel like he was hiding something. She has heard from her co-workers that there was another member on the job as well, and they both eliminated them together. However, none of that was either considered true. Nanami had approached to Hinata about it but he'd denied it and reassured her that he wouldn't do such a thing. Nanami trusted him and they had spent the rest of the day cuddling and watching animated movies together until midnight. Her heart fluttered at the memory of that and she inched closer to Hinata, hugging his arm and unintentionally pushing her chest up against it. She watched as Hinata inched closer, his face completely crimson. His forehead touched hers and he smiled softly. "Don't worry about me, Nanami. You've been overworking yourself as well." She giggled in response and stuck out her tongue playfully. "My work isn't nearly as tough as yours."

They shared a moment of peaceful silence. Nanami was growing more tired by each second, and she drowsily watched as Hinata closed the gap between them, pressing his lips softly against hers. She began to wonder if she'd fell asleep on him. For a second, everything seemed to stop. Her worries disappeared and their surroundings were soon forgotten. They don't share kisses often - most of them were often quick cheek or forehead ones. Nanami didn't mind, she enjoyed the moments leading up to it rather than the other thing. She wasn't sure if it was the same for Hinata, but she was glad he respected her boundaries. When they do kiss, it was indescribably magical. A shiver always runs down her spine whenever they do so. It was always chaste and undesirable, and she was perfectly content about that. The kiss lasted about six seconds but it felt like forever. She couldn't explain the happiness welling inside of her as a bashful smile danced on her lips. Hinata looked as equally embarrassed and they both silently prayed that nobody saw what they did just now - or they would get a two hour lecture on PDA from Naegi. She opened her mouth to say something but her work cell interrupted her. They recovered from their moment and Nanami reached in her purse and grabbed out a dull black colored smartphone. She broke her gaze with Hinata and swiped the accept button. "Hello?" She said, pressing the phone against her ear and grabbing both their consoles, stuffing it back in her fairly small purse. Compared to their dark uniforms and given devices, her small consoles were the only thing that brought out color from her. She crossed her legs and rested her arm on her lap, focusing on the voice from the other line. Hinata noticed the way she made little head movements when responding, and he looked away in embarrassment. Her call ended a few minutes later and she stood up, smoothing out her skirt and giving the man a sad smile. "Apparently one of the agents couldn't make it tonight. I have to be a stand in for them." She yawned and rubbed her tired eyes. "So much for dozing off in the research lab." She waved goodbye and turned to walk to the direction of the building. From the corner of her eyes, she saw him smile before grabbing his phone as well. With a new flash of determination, she placed the phone back in her bag and pushed open the glass doors, greeted by silence and the cool air conditioning.

She quickly made her way to Oogami's office, ready for whatever mission she had in store for her. She gave no details to her over the phone, and her curiosity was at its peak. Breathing in and straightening her back, she fixed her tie and knocked on the door softly - three times. A grumbled "come in" was heard and Nanami stepped in, clearly whatever negative thoughts and emotions aside and focusing on the mission ahead. She bit her lip in nervousness and approached the desk, feeling a bead of sweat form as she did so. "Oogami-san, good evening." The rough faced woman looked up with a small smile plastered on her face. "Good evening Nanami, you look as prepared as ever." She handed the file on top of her desk which Nanami gently took and gave her a curt nod. "You will be working with Ludenberg from Togami's first department. Finish as quickly and neatly as possible and do not get sidetracked. Stay safe and make sure you have photographic evidence that the job is done. This mission is incredibly difficult to pull off but I'm sure that you can handle it." Nanami nodded, her motives clear. She watched as the woman stood up and lead her outside. "There were special requirements for this task . . . " A knot formed in her stomach. This usually meant that it was going to get messy. She followed Oogami to the room where they kept all the gadgets. Inside, a woman with demonic red eyes and a sly smile curled on her lips stood by the choices of weapons in each stand on the windows. She had short shoulder length hair and her slender too-pale fingers were on her lips. Nanami noticed her freshly painted black nails and immediately grimaced. She wore the standard normal uniform from the agency - a black suit and tie followed by a black tailed skirt. She had black leggings just like every other ladies working in here and wore high heeled boots. Nothing about her was different from the anybody else working here but she somehow felt extremely intimidated. So that was the infamous Ludenberg Celestia from Togami's department. Ludenberg was very mysterious, little was known about her. Rumor has it that she was the richest girl working here, and the most ruthless as well. She had used her ability to lie to deceive and manipulate her victims - often killing them in the most brutal way possible. And yet, she was never caught. She'd also heard from other people that her name wasn't really Ludenberg Celestia, but rather a more boring and basic one. Nanami wasn't surprised, only people working in Togami's branch would be able to pull something like that off so efficiently, and still stay in the shadows. She'd heard that Ludenberg was often referred as the "Beauty in Black". The nickname really suited her - at least that's what Nanami thought. Next to Ludenberg was another woman, probably at the age of 30. She wore extremely dark red lipstick and was holding a clipboard. Her curled dark brown hair was pulled into a messy bun and on her face was a red pair of glasses. She had a small mole on the right side of her cheek and a pen tucked behind her ear. Her expression was stern and expecting, as if she was waiting for Oogami to arrive all this time. "So you're finally here." Her tone was monotone and conveyed no signs of emotion in the slightest. She had somehow reminded Nanami of Kirigiri and how she always looked stoned face and stoic. "Nakamura Ann, thank you for waiting." The woman, Nakamura, turned towards the line of weapons and gestured them towards her. "These," she said pointing at two small knives, "are the weapons you will need for your mission. You will only need these." Ludenberg lets out a small giggle and grabbed one, swinging it around for a test.

"Really?" The red eyed girl asked, her tone in disbelief. "These small things? I heard it was a dangerous task as well . . . what a shame." Nanami hesitantly reached forward and grabbed the tiny knife, eyeing the blade with suspicion. It was small alright. She lets out a sigh as Oogami pointed at the door. "Good luck Nanami, Ludenberg." Oogami stated before heading straight back to her office. "Remember to read the file carefully before taking action." A few moments passed. Ludenberg and Nanami were now completely alone. They walked out of the building and Nanami was hoping to see Hinata on her way out - no avail. He had probably left for his shift. She sighed and took a seat on the wooden bench and watched as Ludenberg followed her footsteps. "Hello, I don't believe we've personally met." Ludenberg started. Something about Ludenberg's voice was eerily calming - she sounded like the type of person who would slowly watch a person die at their feet without feeling a single drop of guilt. Nanami shifted her attention onto the woman and smiled. "Yeah. I'm Chiaki Nanami from Oogami Sakura's second department. It's nice to meet you."

To that, Ludenberg gave a curt nod and introduced herself, the same sly smile dancing on her lips.

"I am Celestia Ludenberg from Togami Byakuya's first department. You can call me Celeste. It's a pleasure working with you, I hope that we can get along." Nanami opened the file case and shared it with the lady, balancing it on both of their laps so that they could see it more clearly. The file contained the person's name, face, age, occupation, and where they lived. They also had some basic self and family information about them.Their target was Akihiko Endou, a fifty five year old man who worked as a filmmaker for a living. He had a almost balding head and was fairly skinny. Not attractive at all, she thought as she eyed the pimples on his unproportionate face. Nanami had remembered seeing news about this man on television before. There was nothing interesting about his or his family's history. They found another piece of paper cleanly typed with instructions. The requestor had said to use the small knife to gut out his stomach (Ludenberg chuckled at that) before throwing him in the incinerator. "Fair enough," Ludenberg stated, closing the file and handing it to Nanami.

"Do you want to drive?" The pink haired girl asked, heading towards the direction of the garage, where Naegi kept most of the work vehicles. They were stainless, fast and reliable. Nanami didn't like the fact that it was black, but she didn't dare speak up. Celeste grabbed the keys and shook them around, playfully smirking before pressing a button, causing the car to make a noise. She pulled open the door and Nanami did the same. She had assumed that Nakamura, the strict woman from before, had given Ludenberg the instructions before her and Oogami arrived. They swiftly fastened their seat belt and closed the doors. Nanami watched as Ludenberg fixed the rearview mirror before starting the car up. "Are you ready? I have a plan." Nanami bobbed her head and checked her phone for the time. 6:21PM. They would have plenty of time to get things ready. Ludenberg explained how Endou liked to drink before filming, and how he had always liked favors from young women. Nanami already knew which direction her plan was heading to, and she didn't like the idea of it. Apparently, he was at his weakest state when drunken. And being alone with him would make it even easier for them to kill him swiftly and perform the required slaughter they have requested. Nanami didn't know why this mission was so dangerous - it seemed like a normal one to her. She didn't understand why somebody like Ludenberg, a well executed and professional agent with talent, would be doing something like this. However she didn't ask any questions. She didn't even know who the original agent for this job was, and it was fine by her. Ludenberg devised a plan - a plan that could be usually seen in cliche assassin movies. An extremely attractive woman approaches the old and ugly creepy man, seduces him and then kills him before having to do anything unwanted. Nanami told the woman that she wasn't the best with flirting, but she didn't want to listen. They made a promise not to leave the room unless both of them were present. She pulled up at the back of the bar and threw a school girl outfit to Nanami, giving her another smirk. "You'll do great, sweetheart." Nanami had no idea where she got that from, but decided to go with the plan. After all, she's done things far worse than this. She quickly undressed herself and slipped the outfit before hopping off the car, making sure she had her work cell and her knife with her. She eyed her black heels and pointed at them, to which Ludenberg audibly gasped. She grabbed a small pair of white heels and handed it to her, beckoning her to give her the black ones. Nanami obeyed and looked at herself in dismay. At least her chest could have a rest from the tight suit, she'd thought. Ludenberg got out of the car, purse in hand (Nanami didn't remember her bringing a purse) and applied a light layer of lip gloss before popping her mouth, admiring her from afar. "Perfect. You're all set. I'll find a parking space in a reasonable distance and will meet you in there shortly. She grabbed the file from the car and asked Nanami to take a picture of it so that she wouldn't forget what the guy looked like. A few moments later, they seperated and Nanami headed towards the direction of the bar, nervous for the night to come. She showed her ID and walked in, eyeing the place carefully and making sure to take note of her surroundings. She moved through a group of highschoolers on the dance floor and sat down, ordering a quick drink. It was crowded and it was hard to spot anybody in a place like this. Luckily the lights were all on and the music wasn't too loud. She immediately saw somebody she recognized from across the bar.

It was none other than her own boyfriend. He wasn't alone. Next to him was a man in a dark suit. He had wildly white hair tied in a tiny ponytail and judging from his jagged movements, he was drunk. They were cracking jokes and having fun which really made Nanami wonder if she was seeing things. Hinata never looked more alive than he did right now. His face was red from all the booze he's had and he was acting like a normal person. He was so different than the Hinata she knew. She began to wonder if she really knew him at all. Who was the person next to him? Was he an old friend? Didn't Hinata say that he had a night shift? Her thoughts were broken as the waitress slide the drink towards her, giving her a friendly smile before moving on. Nanami took a sip and carefully thought about her next approach. First of all, she couldn't forget about her current mission. She had told herself that work came first,but eventually gave in to the burning curiosity she had. She was going to approach the two and casually asked them what they were up to. Nanami slid out of her seat and squeezed through the crowded areas, Hinata in sight. He seemed so close, yet so far. Maybe she was going to meet another one of Hinata's friends - he rarely had friends outside of work. Maybe this was a first. With the thought of meeting a new possible friend, she quickly ran to the other side of the room--

"Ah!" She'd bumped into somebody. She looked up and met face to face with the man in the files. She quickly straightened her back and smoothed out her skirt, politely asking the man - Endou - if he was alright. Instead of replying, Endou raised an eyebrow in suspicion. "Oh? What's this? Why is somebody as young as you in a bar like this?" Nanami puffed out her cheeks subconsciously. "I'm 21." She responded lightly, remembering how attracted Endou was to young women. She wasn't lying, she was in fact legal. Endou however, thought otherwise. "Eh? Really now?" He inched closer, his breath hitching. Nanami winced at the heavy scent of alcohol the man had with him. His face was flushed and he was obviously slurring on his words - Nanami thought that this was the perfect chance. She couldn't screw this up. Ludenberg's words flashed in her mind for a quick second. She had to act flirtatious - that was easier said than done. She was never a romantic person, most of the time Hinata was the one initiating the romance. Whenever he'd say a pickup line or tried to flirt with her in any way, she wouldn't get it. She had warned him of how inexperienced she was with the topic before they'd started dating. Luckily for her, Hinata never seemed to mind. He would end up explaining the joke and telling her what it meant (only to get questioned further) and they would laugh it off at the end of the day. Still, she still needed to try. This might be her only chance. "Ah . . . ! Sir, I apologize but . . . I am indeed of legal age . . . !" Endou grinned and straightened his back, beckoning her towards the opposite side of where Hinata and the white haired man were. Nanami followed, Hinata already off her mind. She was going to finish this mission once and for all.

"Are you thirsty, my dear?" The man asked, sitting her down. Nanami nodded her head, and forced out a light smile. "Yes . . . I think." Endou called the bartender over and ordered two glasses of vodka over. Nanami was uneasy. She wasn't a heavy drinker and the only alcohol she'd dare to consume was red wine. She bit her lips when they arrived. "Cheers, my lady." He said before gulping down the whole thing. She looked around the room, scanning to see if Ludenberg was near. Unfortunately, she was nowhere in sight. She hesitantly drank the whole glass, only to cough after having it consumed. It burned her throat and she needed some water - but she wasn't going to let her target out of reach. "S-So . . . " She said, trying to strike a conversation. Endou didn't hear her, instead he was too busy staring at her to notice that she was speaking to him. Nanami bit her lip with uncertainty, her stomach churning. She felt like she was going to be sick. "Hey dearie, would you like to accompany me somewhere?" He asked, suddenly speaking up. Nanami perked up and answered. "Sure! Wait . . . ! I mean . . . of course . . . !" The older man smiled and stood up, smoothing out the little left of his hair. "Come with me." He got up and lead her out of the room into a more quiet and secluded area. "Are you excited?"

Nanami didn't know what he meant by that. Instead she replied, "Yes! Of course, I've never hung out with anybody like this." She saw Endou smirk before leading her to another room. Nanami felt her muscles tighten and she embraced herself for anything that's about to happen. As she stepped in, she felt her phone buzz. Endou seemed to notice as well and pointed at her skirt pocket. "Should you take that?" Nanami nodded and checked her phone. Ludenberg was nearby. She dismissed it and put it away, watching as Endou circled around the room and sat on the couch. It was like a karaoke room. It was small with vanilla cream wallpaper. In the front of the room sat the karaoke machine. The screen was cracked and the microphones were dangling on the edge. It seemed as if somebody had already been here. There was a tiny window at the back of the room and she figured that it wouldn't make much of an escape route. How was she going to dispose of the body when there were more than a hundred people outside? A voice broke through her train of thoughts. "Please, close the door and have a seat. I'm feeling a bit lonely." She did as told and plopped down on the couch next to him. Immediately, a wave of nausea hits her. She was never much of an alcoholic - this wasn't good. If she wasn't sober then there was no way in hell she would be able to focus on her mission. Why didn't she think of this before consuming the drink? Unfortunately for her, there was no undo button. She'd had to wing this. Hopefully Ludenberg was able to fi- 

Ludenberg.

She hadn't told Ludenberg that she wasn't at the bar. She would be looking for her - and it won't be long until she spotted Hinata outside when he's supposed to be on his night shift. She didn't want his boyfriend to get into trouble, that's the last thing she wanted. She shook her head and tried to clear the irrelevant thoughts out of her head. Right now she was supposed to focus on the mission. She was so distracted that she didn't notice Endou's hands on her thigh. She looked up at him questioningly. This was her chance. "Oh what's your name again, girlie?" He asked, leaning closer. Nanami mentally screamed at herself to stab him, but she couldn't move. It wasn't the right time to make a move either. This was getting more frustrating by the second. All agents were trained not to use their real names during missions. Nanami was taught the same - she had used the same alias for almost two years now. "Hoshitsuki Saeko." She replied with no hesitation. The man smiled and inched closer yet again, their noses almost touching. The alcohol on his breath made her more uneasy than she already was - she didn't know why she wasn't out yet. "Would you like to do something fun?" He asked, grabbing her chin and facing it towards him. His hands moved towards her skirt but she didn't react. Before she could reply, she found herself under the man's grips. He inched forward and leaned in for a ki-  
Someone barged into the room. Endou snapped his head towards the direction of the sound and widened his eyes. Nanami looked up as well, expecting Ludenberg to stand there with the same mischievous smile on her face. She immediately froze when she saw who it was. 

"Nanami?!" 

There stood none other than his boyfriend Hinata, and his white haired friend. His eyes were full of confusion (she couldn't tell if it was because he was drunk or not). His friend wore a blank expression as they walked in. "Nanami! What is going on?! Why is he on you?! GET OFF HER!" Endou raised an eyebrow and looked down on her, his eyes full of suspicion. "You told me your name was Hoshitsuki Saeko. Who is this? Your boyfriend?" Nanami looked at Hinata again, her eyes hardening. Once Hinata had realized his mistake, he covered his mouth. Hinata had worked with Nanami before - they've been on missions together many times before. He'd heard her introduce herself as Hoshitsuki Saeko many times before - he'd interrupted her while she was on duty." The white haired friend pointed at Nanami and looked at Hinata questioningly. "You know her?" His voice was cold, and it didn't match his cheerful demeanor from before. None of them were sober, Nanami thought. What was going to happen now? Hinata shook his head and stuttered. "N-No! I.. mistaken them for someone else . . . " Endou sent them an icy glare before telling them to fuck off. The friend walked out of the room and Hinata followed shortly after.

A sudden thought clicked into Nanami's mind.

Endou was on top of her, making him vulnerable. He was distracted. She pieced two and two together before grabbing her small knife from inside her skirt pocket and stabbed upwards into his chest. Hinata widened the door again, audibly gasping. The man rolled to the side and glared at her. "You dirty little fucking slut!" Unfortunately for her, the knife was too small to kill him. His whole face was flushed and he grabbed a gun from the inside of his suit. "I WILL KILL YOU!" He clicked and Nanami ducked out of the way just in time. Hinata rushed in and tackled the man to the ground, pulling the gun away from him. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!" Endou screamed, pulling Hinata's tie and attempting to choke him. It wasn't long before Hinata's friend got involved as well. "Hinata-kun!" He yelled, and rushed in his hands reaching behind his back pocket, pulling out a gun. "I will shoot." 

It wasn't long before things got violent. Hinata managed to slide the gun to Nanami, who reached for it and scrambled up. Endou's hands were now around Hinata and they were yelling over each other in incoherent words. Before Nanami could do anything, Hinata's friend rushed towards the scene and pried his hands off his neck. He glared at the older man and shot him with no hesitation right through the skull. "Akihiko Endou. So the rumors were true." It was silent for a moment. There was nothing but the heavy panting of Hinata and the muffled music from the bar. 

"Oh." Another voice interrupted. Nanami looked up. Ludenberg stood there with the same smile on her face. She noticed that the Gothic girl was wearing black disposable gloves. Nanami didn't know why but it didn't seem serene this time. Ludenberg's calm presence now felt like a threatening one. Her heels clicked on the marble floor as she walked to examine the situation. "Hinata Hajime, what are you doing here?" She eyed the white haired man and her smile grew larger. "I see you have a guest from the Kuzuryuu Agency with you." Hinata tensed up and looked at her, shocked. She only chuckled and pushed past them, walking towards the dead corpse of Endou. "Oh my, what a mess." There was a deathly silence before Nanami finally said something.

"I-"

"SHUT UP!"

Both Hinata and Nanami were taken aback. Ludenberg, once calm and collected was now in fury. "You fucking imbecile! Did you not read the fucking instructions?! What was going on inside your head?! You were supposed to use the knife and gut out his stomach, not stab him in the chest and shoot him in the brain! Are you retarded?!" Nanami flinched and lowered her gaze. Hinata opened his mouth to say something but his friend stopped him. Ludenberg sighed heavily and removed the knife from his chest. "Not that I had high expectations for you anyway. I was unlucky that Oowada-kun was out sick today . . . Is this really how all Oogami's trainees act?" She lets out a giggle and harshly stabbed the man in the stomach. Blood spilled and Hinata tightened his fists. "I told you to stick to the plan! You had one job to do - one job!" She continued thrusting the knife in and out of the man's body, curling the knife in different angles and trying to pry open his stomach. "You fucking bitch! I heard a lot about you as well - Nanami Chiaki? I truly am disappointed!" 

Nanami opened her mouth to respond but Ludenberg didn't give her the chance to defend herself. "You left the bar? I told you not to do that. I was searching all over for you. We could have killed him. We could have killed him easily according to plan." She lets out an ear piercing screech and dropped the knife on the body, breathing heavily. She slide off the gloves and tossed them on the floor, grabbing out her work cell and taking a picture of it, a satisfied smirk on her face. "I could have done this easily without a partner! But you know how our boss is? He's a literal fucking dumbass." She slide the phone back in her pocket and grabbed out a plastic bag, dumping her knife and glove in it before slipping it in her pocket. She then glared at Hinata, causing him to stiffen. "And you. What are you doing hanging around with a Kuzuryuu agent?" Nanami stared at Hinata, the same question lingering in her mind. The white haired man - the Kuzuryuu agent - chuckled and smiled. "Well, well . . . So this was the famous Beauty in Black. I am deeply impressed." Ludenberg scowled and walked over to the body, carrying it on her back. She opened the window and tossed it outside. A loud thud could be heard. It had fell in the dumpster. She then took off her black suit and tie, flipped it inside out and draped it onto her arms elegantly. "No matter, our work here is finished. I've sent the picture, location and where the body is now located to Togami-kun. The cleaning department is on it's way and will take care of the rest." She smiled sweetly, as if nothing happened. "Excuse us, gentlemen." She gently pulled Nanami to her side and lead her out. They didn't speak another word until they got out of the bar. 

"I'm sorry." Nanami said, trailing behind Ludenberg who walked to the direction of her parked car. "I wasn't completely sober . . . and I was feeling a little nauseated. I apologize for any trouble I may have caused." They both settled in the car seat and buckled their seat belts. "It's fine, darling. There's no need for apologies. Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" Ludenberg seemed like a completely different person and it made Nanami feel uneasy. However, she didn't say anything about it in fear of being yelled at again. "He touched my thigh and pinned me down . . . I think. Other than that, I wasn't harmed." Ludenberg showed hints of concerned and offered to drive her home but she shook her head. "Thank you but I think I need to speak with Oogami-san." They parked outside of the building. Nanami grabbed her purse and clothes back and looked up at the night sky. It was already dark - 10:30PM to be exact. They walked to the direction of the incinerator. She watched as Ludenberg threw her suit and tie, and her evidence in there before burning them into ashes. She lets out a 'tch' before walking back to the building. "Goodbye, Nanami-san. It was a pleasure working with you."  
"You too, Celeste-san." They parted directions and Nanami made her way to Oogami's office. She gave a basic rundown of what had happened and was sent home for the night. Nanami still wasn't sober - her headache was in fact worsening. She wanted to call Hinata to pick her up but didn't want to be of bother at the same time. She was too scared and paranoid to take the bus home, in fear of being taken advantage of at this late of the night. Instead, she walked outside and sat down on the bench she was siting on this afternoon. She needed time to collect her thoughts. 

Who was the Kuzuryuu agent? What was his purpose there? What's his name? Why was Hinata hanging out with him? Did Hinata now that he was a Kuzuryuu agent? Why was Hinata at the bar? Didn't Hinata have work to do? Was Hinata not who she thought he was? How did Hinata find her? She lets out a sigh and pulls out her game console, switching it on. Immediately, she was hit by the blue light of the screen which hurts her head even more. That was when she decided to call Hinata to pick her up. She scrolled through her personal cell, patiently searching for his number. She called.

No answer.

She tried again for the next three minutes - just when she was about to give up, somebody answered. "Hello?"  
It sounded like the same guy - the Kuzuryuu agent - Hinata was hanging with at the bar. There was a lot of shuffling in the background and Nanami could swear that she heard Hinata - except he sounded like he had just ran a mile under pressure. Her lips curled into a deep frown. "Hello . . . Who is this?"

"I'm Hinata-kun's friend, he is currently busy right now. You can leave a message if you'd like." She heard Hinata protest in the background, some more shuffling and a thud followed by some complaints. "If it's not much of a bother, I'd like to speak with him directly." She replied, twirling the sole of her shoe around the floor for comfort. Her surroundings were silent and there wasn't anything to be heard but her phone conversation. Anxiety pierced through her like spikes. Where was he? She didn't want to sound clingy but she was genuinely worried. 

"Give me the phone! Who's calling?!" She heard Hinata said. She couldn't help but feel a little bit irritated - though she assumed that it was because of the alcohol drink she had tonight. 

"The caller ID was . . . Nanami? The girl from before?" The voice said from the other line.

More shuffling and complaints could be heard and Nanami heaved a sigh, tapping her fingers on her thigh impatiently. She was very well aware of the fact that she wasn't feeling herself, but she did not care. She wanted Hinata back. She wanted to ask him some of her questions and receive proper answers. She wanted to hug and cuddle with him after having such a long night. She wanted to talk about how her day was, Ludenberg's personality, the Kuzuryuu agency, his white haired friend - Nanami wanted nothing but to speak to him. "Give me the fucking phone Komaeda, I'm not joking." 

So his friend - the Kuzuryuu agent's name was Komaeda. "Komaeda-kun." The name sounded nice on the tip of her tongue. The man, Komaeda lets out a noise on the other line and shrieked. Hinata's yells could be heard - followed by a few more shuffles and finally . . . "Hello . . . ? Nanami?" His breathing was heavy, probably from all the action. She smiled through the phone at his playfulness - Hinata had never been that playful towards her. He is and had always been sweet and gentle. She wondered if Hinata was bored of her. In fact, that thought occurred to her a lot, but she'd always brushed it off and told herself that it wasn't true. Hinata would have told her if he got bored of her . . . Though it was understandable if he didn't. Nanami had always came off as easygoing and uncaring. She always sounded tired and it was no surprise if Hinata doesn't feel the most comfortable around her. That wasn't fair, she wanted him to joke and have fun around her too. Well, they do have fun. They played games - all sorts of games. Nanami found herself enjoying every single moment with Hinata whenever they were playing games. Games were what brought them together and she would forever cherish it. She didn't know if Hinata felt the same way about gaming as she did. It worries her. She'd never remembered feeling this worried before she got into a relationship. Apparently having a significant other can change the way you feel about yourself. "Hello Hinata-kun . . . " She said softly, her heart racing. 

Why exactly was she feeling so nervous? This could have easily been because of the vodka - but she'd never felt that way when drinking before. Maybe vodka did this to a person? She didn't have much, it was half a glass. She gulped, her chest feeling heavier than usual. "I . . . uh . . . " Her throat feels dry and and constricted and it felt like she couldn't talk, no matter how much she tried. She was very well aware of her hand shaking as she's holding the phone up to her ear. She lets out a nervous chuckle, feeling her eyes water. What was going on? What was happening to her? Did she get drugged? Maybe Ludenberg's words were too sharp for her to take. She wanted Hinata by her side. She wanted him to hug her and comfort her and tell her that everything will be alright. She wanted him to tell her that he would always be by her side and will always look after her no matter what. She wanted him to tell her that she was an irreplaceable human being who would always play a huge part in his life. She loved Hinata and wanted nothing more but having him to feel the same way. And she knew he felt the same way. She could sense it.

So . . . why?

Why was she feeling this way?

She held her hand against her pounding heart. 

"Nanami? Is everything okay? You're breathing pretty heavily on the other line." 

"Y-Yeah. I'm fine. Just nervous. Can you c-" She stopped in realization. Hinata was at a drunken state as well. In fact judging from his state from before, he had more than one glass. She didn't want to put him in danger - he could get pulled over. Or worse. She shook her head, feeling extremely little disregard for herself. What was she thinking? 

"Nanami? Are you still there?" 

She nodded before feeling stupid for doing so. "I, uh, nothing! I was going to check up on you. Where are you?" There was an uncomfortable silence on the other line before he finally responded. "I'm at a friend's place. It's too late to drive home. Are you okay? Did something happen?" She was grateful for his concern. Though she couldn't help but feel like there was something he wasn't telling her. She brushed it off and suspected that it was because of her paranoia. "No, it's nothing. You weren't home so I wanted to make sure you were safe." She heard him chuckling and couldn't help but smile at that. He loved it when Hinata laughed. As cheesy as it sounded, it was like music to her ears. "In that case, we have a lot to talk about." There was a pause. "Though, I'd like to do it tomorrow if you don't mind." Nanami lets out of a hum of agreement. 

"I have to go," he said. "I'll call you when I get to work tomorrow. Stay safe. I love you."

Hinata hung up before she could say anything else.

"I love you too." She mumbles, closing her cell.

She would have spent the night there - that is, if Naegi hadn’t found her.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time writing anything fandom related. I'm still trying to get used to everything so I apologize for any plot or grammatical mistakes.


End file.
